happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snow What? That's What!
"Snow What? That's What!" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the twenty-fifth of the first season. This episode, depsite being the his third appearance, is the first to star Cro-Marmot the greenish-yellow prehistoric marmot frozen in a big block of ice. HTF's Episode Description Building snowmen, making snow angels and throwing snow balls are fun winter activities for our cuddly gang. But what do you do when one friend is trapped solid in a block of ice? Giggles finds out in a hurry! Plot While building a snowman, Giggles gets hit by a snowball. She turns around to find Cro-Marmot standing next to a pile of snowballs. Giggles bids Cro-Marmot hello and throws a snowball at him. Unfortunately, they're standing near a cliff, and the force of Giggles' snowball causes Cro-Marmot to slide off. Screaming, Giggles races after her friend. Down the slope, Petunia is making a snow angel. Suddenly, Cro-Marmot runs over her, flattening her and cutting her body in half. Giggles runs past the ailing and dying Petunia, still focused on Cro-Marmot. Further down the slope, Lumpy (who is clearly confusing his seasons) lies in a hammock, sunbathing. Cro-Marmot slides by, causing Lumpy's hammock to spin violently. As the hammock tightens around Lumpy, it wrings him like a towel and squeezes out his blood. After Giggles rushes by, the hammock spins in the opposite direction, revealing a mangled Lumpy. Giggles finally catches up to Cro-Marmot and manages to stop him right before he slams into a tree. Giggles breathes a sigh of relief. She looks up, however, to see icicles hanging overhead. She screams as two fall and pierce her eyes before a third larger one, crushes her entire head. Before the episode ends, Cro-Marmot hits Giggles with another snowball. Moral “Never eat the last cookie!” Deaths #Petunia is flattened and cut in half by Cro-Marmot (debatable, as she was still blinking). #Lumpy has his blood squeezed out and his internal organs crushed (debatable, as he is still moaning when the hammock opens). #Giggles has her head crushed by a giant icicle. Gallery indexsnow.jpg|A badly mangled Lumpy. indexgigglescromarmot.jpg|Giggles meeting Cro Marmot. ~Happy Tree Friends-15-Snow what_That's what!.png|Goof #1: Petunia's tail should be visible. snowwhatthatswhat.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-14 at 8.49.17 PM.png|OH NOES! Giggles.jpg|Giggles death. Goofs #Considering the size of Petunia's tail, it should have been visible when she was making a snow angel. #Lumpy's antlers only have two prongs, shrink in size, and change directions after his hammock unravels. #As Cro-Marmot slides down the hill, he has his back to the tree. When Giggles tries to stop him, he's facing the tree. The next moment, he has his back to the tree again. However, Cro-Marmot is able to move freely offscreen, so that may have been the case. #When the icicles fall on Giggles, Cro-Marmot disappears. #When Cro-Marmot falls the cliff, his snowballs disappear. #After Giggles is hit by a snowball, her buckteeth are absent. #When Giggles gets hit by snow, there's a brief picture of a run-down Petunia. #When Giggles approaches Cro-Marmot, she's shown from the back. Her marking should be visible from that view. #When Giggles sees Cro-Marmot the first time (seen in 2nd picture in the gallery), there's a completely flat land behind him. However, when Giggles headshots Cro-Marmot with her snowball, he falls down a cliff that wasn't there a second ago. #Giggles' voice when she greets Cro-Marmot is similar to her voice in the Smoochie (in the "Flowers" option), while her voice in the end is similar to Petunia's voice in her Smoochie (in the "Sprinkle" option). #Μοst of the blood in this episode is orange. #Before Lumpy is twisted by the hammock, his torso is pale. When the hammock unravels, his torso is the same color as the rest of him. #When Cro-Marmot is falling down the cliff, he is sliding on a flat cliff face. In the next scene, he is sliding down a slanted hill. Trivia *Though this is Cro-Marmot's first starring role, his debut was in Tongue Twister Trouble. This makes Cro-Marmot the only main character to not star in his debut episode. *This is the only episode to star Cro-Marmot in the first Internet Season. His next starring role isn't until Wipe Out!, a first season television episode. This is his only starring role in the internet series. *This is one of several ''Happy Tree Friends ''episodes to feature titles with puns on snow or snow-related activities. Another episode is Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes